All board games known up to now, the playing of which requires the use of a board with blocks and one or more dice, exhibit the common characteristic that each game requires a specific board, in other words, a board whose blocks are arranged and/or combined among themselves in the particular manner needed for the playing of the game, and only that game, which is in question.
These blocks generally form one or more paths which must necessarily be moved through. But, even when these paths are varied, they are always branches of a main path and, consequently, the options and possibilities they offer to players are very limited.
Furthermore, with respect to the dice used for the playing of those known games, it is common to use only one of the traditional dice with points, or, in some cases, when it involves a special game, a die that is also special and provided with numbers, figures or colors.